Prior to launch of some missiles, a umbilical connector connects the missile to the ground support equipment. It is necessary to extract the umbilical fittings from the missile immediately prior to launch. The device of the present invention retracts the umbilical in the desired time. The retraction device provides controlled retraction velocity, straight line pull-out of the umbilical connector. The device is telescoping to provide the capability to retract and stow umbilicals within limited space prior to or at the missile launch order.